The invention relates to a device and a process for performing contact-free measurement on a workpiece, in particular an aluminum strip or section, using a temperature sensor and at least one rod situated in a fixed housing and directed at the workpiece.
Such a device according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3 926 053 and 3 961 184 (German publication No. 22 41 108) is employed for contact-free measurement of the speed of movement of the surface of a rotating body featuring contrast marks, in particular the rotor of a gas centrifuge using an optical rod or fibre one end of which faces the contrast marks; in the immediate vicinity of this end of the rod or fibre there are sensors for measuring other parameters of the rotating body.
In awareness of this state of the art the object of the present invention is to simplify the device mentioned at the start, in particular to make the measurement of temperatures at the surface easier.